This Could be Heaven
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro and Zee went there seprate ways five years ago. Ro is leading a very different life. Did she find someone else to love or will Zee still have a chance? Time will only be able to tell. Chapter Two is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Fallen have rised Again __

This Could Be Heaven….

A girl walked through the park she held that hand of an older woman known to most by just plain Ro. "Mom are we almost home? My legs are numb from the cold wind I can barely feel them." 

"Yes come here." Ro picked up the small blonde hair girl in her arms. She still had ten more blocks to go. She wished they hadn't walked so far today. She walked up the steps of the boarding house she lived in. 

"Ro is that you?" She smiled as she saw the middle aged man sitting in the den by the fire. She placed her finger before her lips motioning for him to be quiet. She walked over slowly before placing her daughter Jolie on the couch. 

"Hard day today." She said with a long sigh. She really needed a vacation but if she started a vacation she was sure she wouldn't want to go back to work for another month. 

"I understand." He said nodding. Ro took off her coat slowly hanging it up in a closet. 

"How did your day go Strider?" 

"Just fine." 

"How's Jake doing?" 

"Fine he made some friends with some kids at preschool." 

"Yeah I feel bad for making Jolie go to the doctor instead of the first day at preschool." 

"It will be fine she's just a little shy and she has been sick a lot." 

"Yeah sort of cold weather for this time of year no?" 

"Yes very cold." 

"Jake will introduce her around right?" 

"Oh yeah the two of them are best friends." 

"Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate Strider?" 

"Hot chocolate please." Ro nodded before heading over to the kitchen. She got a kettle and boiled some water. She got two mugs down and looked at Strider who was at the time a single parent as she was but he was divorced with custody of his son Jake. He had a daughter but his wife got her and they never heard from each other again. Ro figured that's why he liked Jolie so much. 

He was a hard working man. She had respect for him because she was much alike. Working so she could keep the boarding house she owned and had several people living there. They were good people who paid their rent on time, which was good, but she was flexible if something occurred. She was willing to understand certain circumstances. 

She found the water was done boiling. She poured two cups one for herself and one for Strider. She handed it to him carefully. She smiled as she saw Jolie curl up to him. "You know she looks like she could be your biological daughter." 

"Yeah I was lucky to get a really close match. I guess they felt like they owed it to me." 

"That was a nasty mess they did with the glitch in paper work." 

"Well I guess it helped me out in the end. This place is known for people wanting to make a fresh start right?" 

"Yes I should know." 

"Well I wanted to restart everything when I came her five years ago." Strider couldn't believe that the woman sitting next to him was only twenty-two years old. She looked as if she could be his age of thirty-eight. 

"Hmm." 

"I was thinking of adopting another kid. I saw this kid I was interested in on the net the other day." 

"What's his name?" 

"Dominick." 

"That's a nice name." 

"Yeah he's Jolie's age and I don't know he kind of sounds like me when I was that age." 

"Maybe you should ask Jolie first." 

"Yeah I will." Ro smiled as she finished her hot chocolate. She went over and picked up Jolie who groaned in protest. She walked up the steps and went into her room. Reliable room number one. She placed Jolie on her small bed and walked over to her own queen sized bed that was still in view of Jolie's bed. 

Ro kicked off her high heels and wiggled her toes finally free of their prison. She slipped her pantyhose off and feel asleep not caring that much what she was going to look like in the morning. She woke up to the sound of her daughter giggling. She opened her eye to see her lying next to her. 

"Hey haven't you heard you don't get up till the sun gets up?" 

"No." Ro smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Jolie looked up at her mother. "Mommy who are these people in this picture?" 

Ro squinted her eyes at the old picture. "Well the one with the blonde hair is me when I just turned seventeen." 

"Who's the guy holding onto your shoulder?" Ro smirked as she remembered it slowly. 

"It's an old friend. I've almost forgotten about him." 

"Who is it?" 

"Don't worry about it you'll never meet him honey." Ro said sadly. She sat on the edge of her bed. She stood up. "You need to get ready for school as I need to get ready for work." 

"Okay." She ran over to her dresser getting dress by herself. Ro went over to get some of her business dress clothes. She slipped into her personal shower and took a quick shower. She got dressed and put some make up before walking down the stairs. She looked to see Jake sitting on the bottom step. 

"Hey Jake ready to go to school." He looked up and nodded. "Okay want some breakfast?" 

"No thank you Ms. Rowen." 

"Okay sweetie Jolie should be down in a minute okay." 

"Alright I'll wait for her." Ro nodded as she went off to grab her daughter's lunch and her vitamins. She got both of those and was now in search of a package of pop tarts. She heard the two children giggle with each other. 

"Jolie come here for a minute." She saw her daughter in a pair of white tights and a plaid skirt with a white blouse. Ro smiled as her daughter had found the school clothes she planned for Jolie to wear. She picked her up and placed her on the counter. Ro smirked as fixed her little hat for it was a little crooked on her head. She handed Jolie a vitamin and a pop tart. 

"Thanks mommy." 

"Welcome Jolie." Ro looked at her daughter bright blue eyes. She was certain she could see a mini of herself. "Jolie do you think you might want to get a brother?" 

"I guess so. It could be fun Jake, and him could be all friends with me." 

"Well you can think about it for a while. He would be the exact same age as you pretty much so he could be your friend." 

"If you want to mommy. If it makes you happy then I'll be happy too." 

"Well I'm going to check with the adoption agency first. You can think about it for a while okay." 

"Alright mommy." Ro smiled before placing her on the ground. She watched as Jolie ran off to play with Jake. 

"Hi Jake." 

"Hello Jolie." 

"Was preschool fun yesterday?" 

"Yeah I want you to meet some of my friends. They're named Ben, Kelly, Mikey, Bryan, and Jared." 

"Wow you made that many friends?" 

"Yeah I'll show you to them." 

"Okay." She said looking shyly at the ground. Jake thought she looked so timid standing there. 

"Come on you two we have to get you to preschool and I have to go to work for Mister Mike man." They both nodded following Ro to her car. She opened the door of her all terrain vehicle. She shut the door and started up the vehicle. Heading off down the not so busy streets of the small city they lived in. 

Ro parked in the parking lot. She walked them up to the preschool signing both of them in. She walked back out heading to the highway heading downtown to her work place. A Wayne Powers building runned by a guy named Mike Leahman. 

She parked after a half an hour driving there. She walked in the building as she did everyday. "Hello Ms. Rowen how's that kid of yours doing?" 

"Just fine Ferris. How's your kids?" 

"Ah my grandkid just graduated Medical School. Sharp as a knife that kid is." 

"Glad to hear it Ferris. Got to hurry though or I'll be late." 

"Oh Mike won't mind he has a soft spot for ya he does." 

"I'm sure he does Ferris see ya later." She stepped into the elevator pushing back a strand of hair that fell in front of her face. Her boss happened to step in at the third floor when she was to go to the thirteen floor. 

"Hello Ro how are you this morning?" 

"A little tired but that is all." 

"Oh really well after this meeting we are all planning to go to a sports grill, do you want to go?" 

"Sure my daughter has preschool anyway till four and I'll have my cell phone." 

"Okay great." He smiled as he stood next to him. He noted she looked a little tired out. "Why don't you take a little vacation time to relax?" 

"I don't know. I'm not really tired. I guess I was thinking about calling the adoption center about adopting a little boy I saw on the net." 

"Oh really a new addition to the family?" 

"Maybe I just don't want Jolie to get the impression that I want another child because I don't like her enough which is the totally opposite." 

"I'm sure she knows Ro. You're a good mother I've seen you at the corporation picnics. You're probably the hardest working mother I've ever seen." 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course." Ro smiled as she beamed at the complement she received. She tried her hardest to be everything a mother should be and still work to live a comfortable life one she never had. 

"Thanks Mike." 

"Yeah sure anytime Ro. We have a meeting with Dr. Selig today and several of his lab personal assistance's." 

"Really Dr. Selig he's that famous robotics scientist right?" 

"Yes you've heard of him?" 

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him one time." 

"At one of his lectures? I didn't think you were interested in the science of robotics." 

"Oh I know plenty about robotics." 

"Maybe you can help then decide whether or not he were are going to grant his research." 

"Okay I'll take notes today." 

"No that's alright just watch and see if you're interested." 

"Okay." She followed him waiting for the meeting to start she thought about that synthoid who saved her so many times. 


	2. Dream on, Dream on........

Jake walked in the preschool with Jolie who was shying behind him __

Dream On, Dream on…

Jake walked in the preschool with Jolie who was shying behind him. She saw the group of children her own age sitting around talking to other's in their own world. "Hey guys." 

"Hey Jake who's the girl with you?" Jolie looked down at the ground as she nervously played with her skirt as a red haired girl looked over at her. 

"Her name is Jolie she was at the doctor yesterday. That's why she wasn't here." 

"Oh hi my name is Kelly." 

"Hi Kelly." Kelly patted a chair next to hers and Jolie stepped up to the chair and sat down. Ben, Mikey, Jared and Bryan stared at the girl. 

"Is she some kind of debut?" 

"No she's my best friend. We live in a boarding house her mom owns. Her mom and my dad are good friends." 

"Wow I've never seen a prettier girl before." 

"She looks like a princess or a fae from a story or something." 

"No she looks like her mom to me." 

"Her mom's that pretty too is she like in magazines and stuff?" 

"No she works in a big tall building and works for a nice man named Mike." 

"Wow." The four boys said being really nice to Jolie. 

*******************

"I present to you Mr. Leahman a revolution in medical science. What if we were able to turn the make up of a robot into human? We have a synthoid we were testing it on and so far everything had worked out great." 

"What will this do to help my company Dr. Selig?" 

"It will make humans live much longer lives. It could save million lives by being able to take out a whole organ and to replace it with an artificial one that will work right along with any other organs in the body. Almost any birth defect won't be a problem we can remake the human organs to get it to work and function like a normal one." 

"What do you think Ro?" 

"How reliable are these things?" 

"They will be practically a hundred percent reliable." 

"So if it was a stomach it could get the nutrients out of the food we eat and not get like a hole and burn acid through a person." 

"No after my tests nothing like that will happen. Yes it will be able to become damaged if not treated right like anything else in the world but if you don't puncture it like with a bullet it should be fine." 

"Well I think that is a logical idea. It could very well save many lives and would make money for the company Mike." 

"I agree it sounds like a wonderful idea. That could save thousands." 

"So you will agree to the deal then?" 

"Yes we accept your proposal Dr. Selig." 

"Thank you to you both. Uh let me introduce you to my three assistants." A young man with dark blue hair slicked back stood up in a lab coat. "This is Matt he is my head assistant. Then there is Bucky and Wade both my expert researchers on robotics." The two stepped up. Ro noted that they only looked older just not that much different. She thought it was a horrible coincidence that they worked for the Dr. Selig she spent nearly three years looking for with Zee.

"Oh by the way this is Rosalie Rowen she's my most trusted secretary." 

"Hello Ro is it?" 

"Yes Dr. Selig nice to meet you." Ro smiled as she stood next to Mike. Mike wrapped an arm around her hugging her slightly. "Join us in a celebration at Casey's Sports Grille?" 

"Of course Mr. Leahman." 

"Just call me Mike okay no need for formalities." 

"Of course my name is Elli." 

"I know." Ro smiled as Mike wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of the building. They were known to date once and a while around the office. Bucky and Wade stared at her in shock but followed them out of the building. They all drove to the sports grille that was playing some soft jazz like music to give off a relaxing feeling of the afternoon. 

At the bar they had a few drinks enjoying the afternoon. Mike got Ro to dance with him once. "Hey Ro I think I'm going to give you a raise what do you think about that?" 

"I would be happy." 

"I just love to see you happy. You work way too hard." 

"I have to sometimes. It's just life." 

"Well you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here." 

"I know Mike but you and me it's not going to last for forever." 

"Yeah but it's fun when it lasts right?" 

"Yeah it is." 

"I'll always think of you more of a close personal friend than anything else tough." 

"Me too." 

Bucky and Wade watched in surprise. They guessed five years could change the opinion of a person. She seemed to completely forget about that heroic robot made of titanium alloy with a heart of gold. They had expected her to at least ask them if they knew where he was. Mike had to go to restroom as Ro sat down next to Wade and Bucky. 

"Hey Ro how has life been?" 

"Good I suppose you two?" 

"Yeah it's okay. So are you like Mike's boyfriend or something?" 

"No. I'm single at the moment." 

"Oh do you remember Zee?" 

"Zee… Yeah how could you forget him?" 

"Well we thought you know completely forgot about him." 

"Even if my brain was sucked out I don't think I could forget Zee." 

"He's one character now." 

"He always was one." 

"Hmm I guess you should now best huh?" Ro smiled as Bucky made the comment. She didn't let people like Bucky bug her anymore. She could have flipped him off but she knew he wanted that reaction. 

"Hey is he still like in contact with you?" 

"Yes he is. Why are you trying to find him?" 

"No but I thought it might be nice to catch up or something. You know we really haven't seen each other for five years so I don't know." 

"I understand." Dr. Selig said sympathetically. "I'll tell him your location and if he wants to visit then he will." 

"Yeah okay." 

"It maybe a month though he's doing some kind of deal with but after that I think he will be free." 

"Okay. Tell Mike that I had to go home okay, tell him I wanted to spend time with Joey." 

"Okay bye Ro it was nice meeting you again." 

"Bye." She drove home thinking about Zee. She parked her car in the driveway of her boarding house. She stepped up the steps and took off he shoes. She saw the elderly woman that lived there with them named Violet. 

"Your home early." 

"Yeah my boss gave me the afternoon off. Is Jolie home yet?" 

"No Strider isn't back with them yet." 

"Oh okay." She sat down on the couch and rested her head on the couch. 

"Are you alright dear?" 

"Yeah I've got to call that adoption agency. I think I will adopt Dominick." 

"Oh another kid in the household." 

"Yeah." 

"I like them anyway so I wouldn't mind another child in the boarding house." 

"Yeah it just I can see this kid and tell he's just like I was at that age. Jolie was lucky when I adopted her. She was only a few weeks old." 

"Yes I remember you staying home with her till you took her to a daycare place Strider suggested." 

"I remember." 

"You've accomplished more than even most single working woman can dream of. I know I've meet many independent women in my lifetime." 

Ro turned to hear the door open. She saw her daughter with a happy smile as she ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hi Jolie did you enjoy preschool?" 

"Yeah I made so many friends can we go to the park to play with them." 

"Sure honey go put your stuff away and I'll wait for you." 

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Strider asked Ro with a smile. 

"Of course not it's not like I could stop you any way." 

"True." Ro smiled as Jolie came downstairs swiftly surprisingly enough she didn't trip over her own feet. Ro picked up Jolie and scowled at her slightly. "NO Running in the House got it?" 

"Sorry." 

"Good come on you." Ro took her daughter's hand. Ro found the playground and sat in one of the benches looking at the trees changing colors. She watched as Ro played tag with the other children. She smiled remember simple joys of childhood. 

"Jake's the only thing I have left Ro." 

"I know Strider." 

"I loved his mother but she just left making a court order for a divorce." 

"You need to let it pass by stop living in the past Strider I will only make the pain worse." 

"I know but I still love her, Jake still loves her. Heck he loves you like a mother." 

"Yeah well Jolie feels the same way about you." 

"You have anyone you loved before?" 

"No I was really too busy to ever fall in love. I never went out on many dates. I was on the run most of the time." 

"From what?" 

"Well at one time it was the feds. They might still be looking for me but I doubt they would bother with me anymore. I pay my taxes and don't break the law." 

"What were they after?" 

"A top secret synthoid who was worth millions in government money but he wanted to be free. He had done enough work and wanted to be free." 

"And you helped him escape the feds?" 

"Yeah I was completely insane as a kid." 

"Sounds pretty wild to me." 

"Yeah it was. MY whole life for three years was complete chaos. Someone anonymously gave me the job I have now and I think Zee gave enough money to buy a little apartment before I saved up enough money to by the boarding house." 

"That's quite a thank you from a synthoid." 

"He probably still feels guilty about me being in the hospital." 

"What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

**********

A man in black pants and a purple coat was sitting in a bench. He watched sitting from a bench the ice rink. He watched a young woman with blonde hair skate across the ice. She seemed to be a professional ice skater as she skated backwards into a triple axle. She seemed to have a certain spirit. He watched her slow down and go up to a small child probably about five years old. 

It was a little blonde girl who looked exactly like the woman. He guessed that was her mother or sister of some kind. After a moment a bigger boy with red hair about the five or six years older than the little girl stopped falling on the ice in front of the woman. She smiled and laughed slightly. He could hear them talk. 

"Nick, Rosalie what are doing here?" 

"Daddy brought us here." He looked over to the direction she was looking. There was a man that looked kind of like his Zee form. He stepped on the ice lightly skating over slowly before stopping next to them. 

"Rose, Nicky it's Christmas Eve shouldn't we get home." The older woman spoke. He could tell by her fine lines on her face that she had to be a woman of her mid thirties. She held the small hand of the younger girl that Zee presumed to be by the name of Rosalie. 

"Yes come on you'll catch cold out here." 

"No way." Zee smiled watching them walk off. He didn't know why but he followed him. He watched the blonde little girl hold the hand of the older looking boy. Both of them walking with their parents. Soon Zee turned hearing the sound of screeching tires. He watched hopelessly as he saw a man who had his head out the window shoot the long metal shaft four shots. He was suddenly able to move again. He saw the little girl crying looking at the three dead bodies on the ground. 

He scooped the girl in his arms trying to make all of her pain go away. She held onto him tightly clutching to his shoulder. He could feel her tears soak up in his shirt. He suddenly shut his own eyes and found his back burning up. 

"Hey you're blocking my sun." 

"Sorry." He moved away. "Shouldn't we be checking for Dr. Selig?" 

"We check an hour ago, relax get a tan." He shut his eyes again. He looked to see himself in the hospital. He was looking down at Ro sadly. She had a bandage on her head. This had to be the time when they had a confrontation with the two synthoids Infiltration units eight and nine. 

"Ro I missed you. I'm sorry I ever said goodbye." Zee held her soft hand in his. He was trying to will her eyes open. He looked to see that nasty scratch along his body except this time it was bleeding. It had a bandage over it if he was right. 

He looked over to see Batman looking at him. "She's hurt really bad Zeta." 

"I know I can't let her risk her life anymore even if that means I'll never see her again." 

"Do what you have to." Zee nodded before leaning down to her forehead. He kissed her softly with his metallic lips. He was confused between him being human and synthoid could he really be one with out the other? 

"Bye Ro." Zee felt a wave of sadness seeing that scene. It was the final confrontation with the Feds and everyone else. He was a free bot and decided to go work for Dr. Selig for a while. 

Zeta closed his eyes one more changing to a chapel. He saw a blonde hair woman stand there. She was next to another guy with black hair and blue eyes. He wanted to reach out to the woman. She stood there attentive at the priest. 

"Does anyone object to these two marrying please speak now or forever now hold your peace?" Zee wanted to scream he objected. He wanted to tell a million reasons why Ro shouldn't get married to any other guy. No one knew her like he did. No one knew all of the secrets of this mysterious woman as he did. 

"I do." He whispered. Ro seemed to look down that direction as he said it. She shook her head throwing the ring down on the floor. 

"I can't marry him. My heart and soul belongs to someone else." 

"Who would that be Ro?" The man said darkly. 

"Someone who is more deserving Andy." (A/N: Andy is my all around heart breaker no? If you read Past Live you will understand.) 

"Like me?" Zee whispered. 

"No one loves you more than I do." 

"Ha you love yourself more than you love me. I'm gone I don't care if I ever see you again either." 

"I love her much more than you." Zee said to himself. 

In a flash of light he saw Ro again. She was sitting on the park bench. She was watching the children play but seemed to focus on one child who was swinging back and forth. She walked up to that child and began helping her swing on the playground. "Mommy who's Zee?" 

"Zee, that's no one why?" 

"You said his name while you were waking up." 

"He was a friend back when I was teenager." 

"Was he a good friend?" 

"The best now come on we need to go." 

"Alright." Zee watched them walk off before hearing the sound of screeching tires and gun shots. He jolted up to see he was in the lab with Dr. Selig working on him. 

"Relax Zeta we are almost completed with your complete biotech. You'll be practically human." 

"So the proposal went well?" 

"Yes we even celebrated the afternoon at a sports grill." 

"Did you have a good time?" 

"Yes it seems that the boss is very good friends with his secretary." 

"Oh are they married or a couple?" 

"No she says they are just close friends." 

"You are doubting her?" 

"No actually I think I know why she doesn't go further into any relationship than close friends." 

"What would that be?" Zeta getting more curious as the conversation grew on. 

"She someone you know." 

"Is it Max Gibson?" 

"Nope." 

"Who could it be?" 

"Zeta I'm surprised maybe you have forgotten her." 

"Forgotten who?" 

"Does Rosalie Rowen ring a bell Zeta?" 

"Ro? I never thought I would hear about her again." Zeta looked sadly. He began thinking about that rebellious girl who ran so long and so far with him. He never stopped caring about her. He just with everything that was going on slowly started to forget about her. 

"She's become into quite a young woman. She works for Wayne Powers as Mike Leahman's secretary and she seems quite content with how her life is right now." 

"Do you know if she even misses me?" 

"She said that she thought maybe the both of you could catch up. She said she would wait the month before seeing you again. I didn't tell her that you were the robot we were changing but said you had to do a project with the government. She understood and said she would wait." 

"I can't wait to see her myself Dr. Selig." 

"I'm sure." Dr. Selig worked on his creation making him human. 


End file.
